Le taxi
by SoyokazeHaru
Summary: Le temps de détailler sa silhouette de son regard plissé, le sourire narquois qu'il avait distingué un instant plus tôt à travers la vitre sale avait disparu, laissant place à des traits durs tirés par un ennui profond. Un moment d'hésitation de la part d'Eren et le chauffeur baissa sa vitre pour aboyer d'un ton irrité : "Bon, gamin, tu te décides ?" [Challenge NONAME - Fév 2018]


Eeeet voici mon tout premier OS, dans le cadre du challenge de février 2018 du Collectif NONAME, et oui je ne suis plus dans les clous, CERTES (mais pas tant que ça puisque nous sommes le 31 mars à 23h38, kestuvafer). J'ai choisi le ship Ereri, bénit soit-il (je soupçonne d'ailleurs Dieu de l'avoir créé).

Le thème est donc le suivant : **l'ambiance avant tout** ! Challenge réussi ou non, à vous de me le dire !

Merci ma Akimitsu N, mon éternelle partner, pour ses bons conseils !

Le défi proposé par l'auteur, Sanashiya : **Quels sont les livres/films/auteurs qui vous ont le plus marqué-e, et pourquoi ?**

J'ai été davantage marquée par les livres que j'ai lu vers mes 12/13 ans, surtout dans le genre fantastique. Deux en particulier : le premier, Peggy Sue et les Fantômes de Brussolo (une série, plus précisément), raconte les aventures un peu loufoques d'une jeune fille rousse à grosses lunettes ainsi que son chien bleu télépathe, son petit-ami condamné à rester à l'état de sable, son école de super-héros à la retraite…enfin bon, vous l'aurez compris, un festival d'imagination, jamais à court d'idées.

Le deuxième livre est Coeur d'Encre (ou plutôt une trilogie, décidément !), qui relate les péripéties de Meggie, une jeune fille qui a le pouvoir de faire sortir les personnages des histoires en lisant, pouvoir qu'elle va apprendre à ses dépends.

Plus que les livres, ce sont les personnages en eux-même qui m'ont marquée, et qui, encore aujourd'hui, me restent en tête : des personnages héros et anti-héros, peu importe, parce qu'ils sont profondément humains. J'ai envie de penser que tous ces livres d'enfants nous parlent, de façon universelle, dans la manière qu'ils ont de nous faire rêver (oui c'est gnangnan), nous faire nous émerveiller. Je les relirais donc volontiers, même si ce ne serait plus avec le même regard.

Allez, place à l'histoire !

(La bonne journée)

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, et l'image de couv' est très probablement tirée du film oh-mon-dieu-qu'il-est-beau Garden of Words._

Vert, orange, rouge. Vert, orange, rouge.

Le regard d'Eren se trouvait rivé sur le cycle infini des feux de signalisation, le bras mollement levé devant lui, sans grande conviction apparente, dans l'espoir distrait de faire assez pitié pour attirer l'attention d'un taxi. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, les baskets inondées et son bonnet négligemment déposé sur le sommet de son crâne, le jeune homme commençait cependant à sombrer dans une mollesse profonde, bercé par l'hypnotique spectacle des feux et le bruit des pneus qui crissaient à intervalle régulier sur le béton, comme un lointain refrain qui étonnement, l'apaisait. Si le rugissement occasionnel d'une moto, plus fort que le reste du trafic, le faisait vaguement tressaillir et froncer machinalement les sourcils, ce n'était pas suffisant pour briser la profonde torpeur qui commençait à engourdir son corps.

Il semblait à Eren que son bras était de plomb au fur et à mesure qu'il s'endormait debout, et il ne chercha même pas à lutter contre la longue descente de son membre engourdi le long de son corps. Les yeux vitreux, le garçon se fit l'ultime réflexion que cette pluie incessante lui donnait une envie de folle de pisser, avant de sombrer dans une somnolence toute éveillée. Et alors que la tête du jeune homme se faisait elle aussi lourde et qu'il ne se souvenait soudain plus très bien pourquoi il se retrouvait bêtement sur ce morceau de trottoir, à moitié endormi et à une telle proximité du trafic désormais nocturne, un klaxon strident et court fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il lâcha un hoquet effrayé et leva la tête, si vite que son cou produisit un claquement sinistre qui le fit grimacer, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de saisir l'ombre d'un sourire narquois sur le visage de celui qui s'était finalement arrêté pour lui. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de détailler de son regard plissé la silhouette dans la voiture, l'expression qu'il avait distinguée un instant plus tôt à travers la vitre sale avait disparue (si bien qu'il crut l'avoir imaginée ), laissant place à des traits durs, tirés par un ennui profond. Un moment d'hésitation de la part d'Eren, de toute évidence trop long pour la (faible) patience du chauffeur, poussa celui-ci à baisser sa vitre et à lui aboyer d'un ton irrité :

\- Bon gamin, tu te décides ?

Embarrassé et réticent, le jeune homme embarqua tout de même du côté passager, alors qu'une file de conducteurs mécontents commençait à s'impatienter derrière eux ; et pour cause, le feux était vert depuis quelques longues secondes déjà.

Le chauffeur n'attendit pas qu'Eren referme la portière pour démarrer au quart de tour, avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer, repoussant le garçon au fond de son siège et son cœur au fond de sa cage thoracique. Tandis que la vitre était haussée et que le crissement des pneus se faisait plus lointain, Eren boucla sa ceinture et tourna discrètement le menton en direction du type. Celui-ci se trouvait être si atypique qu'Eren se sentit prit de court, et son flegmatique et habituel "bonsoir" fit place à une inspiration attentive, devant cet homme qui de plus près se trouvait être soudain diablement intimidant (et paradoxalement un peu intriguant). Le front plissé, le menton droit, il arborait une moue dédaigneuse qui lui semblait propre, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés sur le volant. Pourtant l'homme ne paraissait plus vraiment irrité, seulement envahit par une profonde lassitude, marquée de surcroît par de larges cernes sous son regard gris. Eren était persuadé que cet air sévère qu'il adoptait lui faisait prendre quelques années de plus, même si l'homme était à l'évidence plus âgé que lui. Malgré tout il dégageait un certain charme, inexplicable, sous ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui lui obstruaient le regard.

 **\- Si tu veux me mater montre-toi au moins un minimum discret, gamin** , déclara le type d'un ton exaspéré mais qui ne le semblait pas le moins du monde cependant.

 **\- Non je...,** commença Eren, gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

 **  
\- A d'autres. Tiens, rends-toi un peu utile et astique-moi la vitre à ta droite, elle est dégueulasse.**

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait - ou plutôt lui ordonnait - de faire, l'homme venait ni une ni deux d'extirper un chiffon blanc comme neige de la boîte à gants avant de le lui lancer sans même lui jeter un regard. Super, le type était non seulement imbuvable mais c'était aussi un connard maniaque de la propreté.

 **\- Au fait,** reprit le connard maniaque alors qu'Eren était contraint d'effectuer la tâche non sans grincer des dents. **Je t'ai même pas demandé où tu voulais que je te dépose, gamin.**

 **\- J'ai 19 ans, vous pouvez arrêter avec les "gamin" à tout bout de champs, "monsieur** ", appuya exagérément Eren avec le pressentiment que cette appellation n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

Dans le mille ; la bouche de l'homme se tordit en une grimace réprobatrice qui aurait fait frémir n'importe quel adversaire sur le ring de par son aura menaçante. Néanmoins dans le ventre d'Eren seul naissait le sentiment d'une satisfaction insolente.

 **\- Et ce sera l'avenue Trost, s'il vous plaît** , renchérit le garçon d'un ton narquois, soudain avide des expressions qu'il provoquait sur le visage de l'aîné, même si c'était peut-être un jeu dangereux.

Pendant quelques instants l'homme ne rétorqua rien, et Eren eût brusquement le désagréable doute que lui avoir tenu de tels propos n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, et qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin dans sa provocation (même si l'autre n'était pas en reste). La perspective que l'homme ne lui adresse plus la parole jusqu'à destination lui devint aussitôt -et sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer) insupportable, lui qui l'avait pourtant tant irrité au départ. Cependant celui-ci finit par murmurer, d'un ton qu'Eren aurait juré amusé :

 **\- Sale morveux.**

 **\- C'est "Eren",** rectifia le garçon, et il réprima avec toute la difficulté du monde un large sourire, soulagé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait démarré la voiture, l'homme tourna son visage dans sa direction, et Eren préféra détourner les yeux des siens, à la fois nerveux et fiévreux à l'idée d'être examiné à son tour. "Levi", répondit finalement le brun d'un ton singulièrement léger en reportant ses yeux sur la route, et il sembla retrouver son air désintéressé. Eren acquiesça, quelque peu surpris de lui avoir soutiré son prénom. Il se cala au fond de son siège, et le silence qui suivit ne fut pas de la même nature que les précédents. Le jeune homme avait les mains moites ; l'homme lui plaisait, peu importe à quel point cela semblait absurde : à peine cinq minutes avaient passé depuis qu'il avait embarqué à bord du taxi, et les deux hommes ne les avaient passées qu'à se lancer des piques.

 **\- Bon** , reprit Levi, qui semblait lui aussi ressentir toute l'ambiguïté de ce nouveau mutisme. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux écouter, Eren ? Ta rue est encore à un putain de quart d'heure et la radio m'emmerde, alors tu peux me choisir un CD dans la portière.**

Eren obtempéra, plus très surpris du langage de Levi, et enfouit aussitôt la tête pour inspecter les musiques à la recherche de quelque chose de relativement calme. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par un titre au visuel accrocheur, très coloré, années 90, et il ne put retenir un fou rire assurément moqueur :

 ****

 **\- Les Spice Girls ! Sérieusement ?  
**

**\- C'est ça, marre-toi. P'tit con** , contra Levi d'un air qui se voulait courroucé, les sourcils exagérément froncés. 

Cependant il ne sut le tenir très longtemps ; bientôt les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un presque sourire, et Levi laissa échapper un petit rire discret aux intonations graves, qui provoqua chez Eren un frisson délicieux. Captivé par l'éclat qu'il venait fièrement de lui soutirer, le jeune homme réalisa à peine que Levi venait de s'arrêter à un feu rouge et qu'il en avait profité pour se tourner vers lui, un sourire plus mutin que menaçant ornant ses lèvres :

 **\- Arrête de déconner et rends-moi cette merde, Eren...!**

"Eren." De sa bouche à lui son nom prenait un sens nouveau, que le jeune homme adora immédiatement. Levi prononçait son prénom du bout des lèvres, comme s'il n'avait que trop hésité avant de le dire, comme s'il se sentait à peine légitime de l'appeler par son nom, parce que ça voulait dire dépasser un peu plus la frontière du simple inconnu intriguant. Le voulaient-ils tous deux seulement ?

Les deux hommes luttèrent quelques instants pour récupérer le fameux CD, à la manière de deux gamins, puis les réflexes de Levi eurent bientôt raison d'Eren, trop occupé à retenir tant bien que mal un rire euphorique. Lorsque les doigts de l'aîné se refermèrent sur son bien, ils frôlèrent la peau nue du poignet d'Eren, et ce contact sembla les griser tous les deux. L'idée de lutter un peu plus longtemps afin de prolonger l'attouchement un peu plus que nécessaire traversa insidieusement l'esprit du jeune homme pour ne plus le quitter ; cependant il n'en eut pas besoin. Levi avait cessé de s'agiter et fixait maintenant distraitement l'endroit où leurs peaux s'effleuraient, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers Eren, toute trace de sourire s'était envolée, et pour la première fois son sarcasme habituel avait fait place à une expression à la fois incertaine et pleine d'une envie qui fit perdre au garçon tous ses moyens. Levi sentait le café et la cigarette, mais ça ne le rebutait pas. Il sembla alors à Eren qu'il était plus lucide, que tous ses sens s'éveillaient brusquement d'une mollesse dont il n'avait eu jusqu'alors pas conscience. Sa peau le brûlait désagréablement, et tout lui paraissait être un fracas assourdissant : les tapotements de la pluie sur le métal de la toiture, le ronronnement incessant du moteur et même le battement cadencé des essuies-glaces sur le par-brise, qui laissaient parfois échapper un crissement aigu. Et puis il y avait sa peau tiède, sa peau à lui que laissait découvrir le pan de sa chemise, relevé pendant la bataille, et qu'ils prolongeaient tous les deux au détriment d'une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Une bulle de plaisir coupable sembla éclater dans le bas-ventre d'Eren, et qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le regard sombre et comme trop réel de Levi sur lui semblait lui poser une question muette, lui demander la permission insensée de franchir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui paraissait si fou et improbable qu'Eren n'osa même pas poser les mots dessus.

C'est à ce moment qu'un klaxon particulièrement appuyé fit rater un battement à Eren, pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Levi, qui avait lui aussi avait sursauté, reprit sa place sans mot dire (les Spice Girls à la main), et leva aussitôt l'embrayage pour continuer sa route, non sans souffler un "crétin" à l'intention du conducteur qui avait manifesté son mécontentement. Sans plus oser rien dire et envahi par une violente déception, Eren passa nerveusement la main dans ses mèches brunes folles, d'autant plus désordonnées et un peu humides après le passage de la pluie. La gorge nouée, il enfouit dans un soupir ses mains dans la poche centrale de son sweat et reporta son regard sur le paysage urbain. Néanmoins la fatigue le gagna de nouveau sitôt qu'il se concentra sur le frottement régulier des roues sur le béton, ainsi que le "fshhi" des flaques d'eau dans lesquelles elles passaient. Eren devina au claquement sec et au grésillement qui suivit que Levi venait d'allumer une cigarette - sûrement la énième de la journée. Sa respiration se fit plus forte ; il inspirait et expirait la fumée de ses poumons dans un rythme endiablé, comme nerveux lui aussi, et son souffle se terminait par un sifflement presque musical. Comme pendu à ses lèvres, Eren ferma les paupières, gagné peu à peu par la même langueur que lorsqu'il était sous la pluie, sauf qu'il était au sec. Le trafic, la pluie, le rythme ponctuel du clignotant à la manière d'un métronome, les mouvements discrets de Levi à ses côtés : tout sembla passer au second plan, tandis que le jeune homme tentait sans grande volonté de maintenir cet état second qui précédait le sommeil. Il était capital de rester éveillé, parce qu'il avait encore mille et une questions à poser à l'autre homme avant que le charme du moment ne se termine.

 **\- Gamin ? Eren** , entendit ce dernier murmurer de très, très loin. **C'est ta rue, on est arrivé.**

 ****  
Eren sentit le véhicule s'immobiliser, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était bel et bien endormi. Quel idiot. Le jeune homme étouffa à peine un grognement contrarié, s'éveillant doucement, tandis qu'il entendait Levi souffler d'amusement quelque part sur sa gauche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit - non sans mal - les paupières sur le brun, celui-ci l'observait, avec une pointe de langueur dans le regard. Eren soutint celui-ci quelques longues secondes, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner avant de tourner le dos, claquer la portière et sans doute ne jamais revoir cet homme si particulier et dont il ne savait pourtant presque rien. Avec réticence il lui paya ce qu'il lui devait, détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture.

Levi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Par son silence il semblait paisible, mais ses yeux trahissaient toute la lutte qui sévissait en lui quant à laisser partir le garçon sans rien dire.  
Il fallait faire quelque chose, maintenant. N'importe quoi. 

**\- Je...,** hésita Eren, les joues en feux. **Il s'rait possible que demain, même rue et même heure, j'aie... encore besoin d'un taxi.**

Il se sentit infiniment idiot, et espéra de toutes ses forces que Levi saisisse le message.

 **\- Ok, gamin** , souffla-t-il d'un ton un moqueur mais dans lequel on pouvait distinguer une légère allégresse. **Te laisse pas surprendre, cette fois-ci.**

 ****  
Et il démarra au quart de tour, surprenant Eren qui allait rétorquer avec élan.

 **\- Quel con, quand même, avec ses grands airs et son disque des Spice Girls** , grinça le jeune homme entre ses dents, mais un immense sourire le démangeait déjà.


End file.
